The Phantom's Children
by erik'sangel kurama'srose
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.  This is my version of if Christine chose Erik.
1. Prologue: Point of No Return

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. JUST CATHERINE AND EDWARD WHO ARE MY CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: MY FIRST PHANTOM OF THE OPERA FANFIC. PLEASE REVIEW**

Prologue: Point of No Return

Christine stands facing Erik and a mirror, her back to the gate. She doesn't know Raoul is there until Erik speaks.

"Wait my dear, we have a guest," Erik smiles sarcastically.

"RAOUL!" Christine gasps.

Erik continued, "I had truly hoped that you come and now it seems my wish came true,"

"Free her," Raoul starts. "Do what you like only free her. Have you no pity?"

"Your lover makes a passionate plea," Erik shrugs.

"No Raoul its useless," Christine shakes her head.

Raoul ignores, "I love her. Does that mean nothing? I love her. Show some compassion."

"The world showed no compassion to me," Erik hisses.

"Christine, Christine let me see her."

"Be my guest sir." Erik let Raoul into the lair, "Did you think that I would harm her? Did you think I'd make her pay? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" Erik yells. "Order your fine horses now. Keep your hand at the level of your eye. Nothing can save you now except perhaps Christine." He turns to Christine, "Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me and send your lover to his grave. This is the choice. This is the point of no return."

Christine looked shocked and hurt as she spoke, "The tears I might have shed on your dark fate, grows cold an turn to tears of hate."

All three start to speak at the same time.

" Christine, how hard I've tried to save you," Raoul cried.

Erik and Raoul speak at the same time, "Cause either way you choose he/I has/have to win."

"This is the point of no return," Erik finishes.

"Angel of Music," Christine whispers, "you denied me. Fallen idol and false friend. Angel of Music you deceived me. I gave you my mind blindly."

Erik's patience was growing thin, "Make you choice."

'Raoul forgive me. I have no choice.' Christine walks toward Erik, "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known. God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." She kisses him with a fierceness she never kissed Raoul with. When they break apart for air before kissing him again, Christine realized that she would miss Erik and mourn him if she left him. Raoul, however, she could do without. She loved him, but she loved Erik more, "I choose you, Erik. I love you."


	2. Chapter 1: Edward and Catherine

**AN: Ok so I should warn you. This is mainly based off of the movie although the names (i.e. the phantom's name and raoul's brother, and a few more characters) are based on the book. This is my spin off of the movie. Please review and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

Chapter 1: Edward and Catherine (16 years later)

Christine was upstairs rehearsing for the new opera 'The Princess and the Pea'. The opera house was rebuilt three years prior and Christine has been the leading lade ever since. Most of the crew has left, but Christine, Meg, Madame Giry, Monsieur Rayer, and some of the dancers were back.

Down in the cellars on the lake, Erik was stuck watching his and Christine's kids while she rehearsed. It wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't so outspoken like their mother.

"Lalalalalalalalalalala." Catherine sang at the top of her lungs. "Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do, ti, la, so, fa, mi, re, do."

"Cat, shut up, I can't draw," Edward yelled.

They were a year apart; Edward being 6 and Catherine being 5.

"No," she yelled back.

"I'm telling."

Cat taunts her older brother"Cry baby, cry baby, wipe your face in gravy."

"No I not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No! I'm! Not!" He tackles her causing them both to fall into the lake.

Both kids yelled for their Erik, "DADDY!"

Erik left his organ to see his two kids wrestling in the lake. "What are you two arguing about?"

"He pushed me," Cat ran over to her dad leaping into his arms.

Edward shook his head violently, "She called me a cry baby first."

"yea but you were gonna tell because I was singing."

"Loud. Singing loud."

Erik laughed. His two children were definitely having sibling rivalry but he knew they loved each other, "Catherine when your brother is drawing don't sing as loud, and Edward don't discourage your sister from singing."

"Yes daddy," they said together hugging Erik and nodding.

"Now let's go watch your mom finish rehearsal for that new opera, but first go change."

"Are we going to go see it?" Edward looked up at his dad as they made their way to box five.

"Of course don't we always," Catherine replied in a mater of fact manner running ahead of her dad and brother.

Erik yelled after her, "Not last time!"

"Last time we had some issues. We will not be having them again...I made sure of that," Erik stated calmly yet coolly. "Catherine come back here."

By the time, three made it to the box seat, Christine was talking to Meg. The ballerinas were trying to get a specific move perfected. When Monsieur Rayer tapped his baton everyone got ready to practice the last scene. After that they ran through the whole thing perfectly. Following practice Monsieur Rayer went with his prior opening night speech before letting them go.

Christine stood facing box five with Meg standing in front of her. She signaled for her son to get Erik.

"Daddy, Mommy wants you," Edward whispered to Erik.

Erik leaned slightly over the rail and tilted his head slightly to the left as if to ask, "Yes?"

"Can Meg and Madame Giry come for dinner tonight and stay over?" Christine mouthed.

"Yes they can," Erik nodded before ushering the kids out of the box.

"Let's go home," Cat sang softly not to draw attention to them.


	3. Chapter 2: Aunt Meg and Aunt Toni

Chapter 2: Aunt Meg and Aunt Toni

The three made it back down before Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry made it. Erik went to the kitchen to warm up the food, while Catherine and Edward went to change into more suitable clothes.

"Erik," Christine walks in followed by Meg and Madame Giry (Aunt Meg and Aunt Toni as the kids call them, "why are Edward's and Catherine's clothes by the lake?"

Erik came and picked up their clothes and laid them on the shore to dry, "Your kids got into an argument and Edward tackled Cat into the lake."

"Those are your kids," Christine kissed him, picking up the clothes, "as well as mine."

"Mmmmmmm," Meg sighed. "Something smells good."

"Christine cooked. I'm just reheating it," Erik stated heading back to the kitchen area.

"Aunt Meg! Aunt Toni!" two small voices yelled as two pair of small feet came running into the room.

Madame Giry bends down to hug them, "Hey you two."

"What have you two been up to other than fighting," Meg teased hugging them next.

"Nothing and we weren't fighting," Edward smiled.

"No just arguing and then he pushed me," Catherine nudges her brother.

"Don't do that you two," Meg laughed. "Mom where are you going?"

"To help Erik set the table.'

Christine returned from putting the kids clothes up, "Erik what room are Meg and Madame Giry sleeping in?"

"The kids room of course. Edward and Catherine will just have to sleep in our room."

"You are not sleeping in our bed," Christine looked at her son and daughter.

"Then where will we sleep?" Edward asked.

Catherine groaned, "Please not the pull out."

"Yes, that is exactly where you are sleeping."

Catherine looked at her dad who mouthed 'No, I cannot help you this time', and sighed dejectedly, "Ok."

Dinner went by nicely. Edward and Catherine did most of the talking, but everyone understood. Meg and Madame Giry came often but rarely did they stay long or talk to the kids long (most times they came on strictly business), so Edward and Catherine were really excited. After diner it was the kids bed time but because of company they were allowed to stay up a little later.

Madame Giry watched Erik put the kids to bed and comments, "Erik has definitely changed for the better."

"They're sleep now," Erik smiled at Christine. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, I was just commenting on the change in your personality. You can tell you love Christine and those kids," Madame Giry informed him. "You finally stopped wearing that mask, I see."

"Well of course. I'm home here. Christine doesn't mind my face, she loves me regardless, and Edward and Catherine love me too. They understand why I were my mask in public but they hate that I have to do it. What more can I possibly ask for."

"Are you guys going to move from down here?" Meg asked innocently.

"I would prefer we not, you all know how I am about my face; however, the choice is Christine's. I know a place where we can move out kinda by you."

"Are you talking about that little house Nadir gave you?" Giry asked.

"Yep that's it."

Christine interjected, "I'm happy here and so are the kids, but of course we can use it as a vacation home."

"That's not a bad idea." Meg stated, "Erik, you and the kids will be coming to the opera right?"

"Of course. I had a talk with the managers, they know box five is to be left open for my use."

"You met with them?" Madame Giry asked worried.

"Yes they are a lot easier than Richard and Andre. Obviously just knowing I exist and was human was enough for them. They want to do my next opera."

"Oh boy..."Christine starts when she heard a crash in their room.

Erik got up, "I'll handle it."


	4. Chapter 3: Opening

**A/N: I am not the owner of Phantom of the Opera. Please review. Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Opening Night

Meg and Christine had eaten breakfast and went upstairs for last minute rehearsal before the kids woke. Madame Giry stayed behind to help Erik with them. All six of them had lunch and dinner together before the opera. Around six o'clock Meg, Madame Giry, and Christine left to go get ready. The kids left to go get ready to because curtains opened seven thirty and Erik wanted to be there for seven.

As they got ready, Catherine followed her dad everywhere, "Daddy, are you going to train me to sing like you did momma?"

"Uh yea. I mean really, Cat. Daddy not gonna pay no body to do it."

"Edward's right. I'm not paying anyone to do what I can do."

"I wanna be like momma when I get older. I wanna be the leading lady."

"Well you have to start off as a chorus girl and you have no rhythm," Edward shot back.

Erik gave is son a stern look, "Be nice. She can learn just like your mother did. If I'm not mistaking you want to learn to play the organ and piano?"

"Yea, but you're teaching me," Edward commented, "and I can play."

"In your head cuz you cant play worth a lick," Catherine smiled.

"Daddy."

"You did it to her," Erik smirked, "Listen you two. I understand sibling rivalry and I know its healthy for you, but I really need you two to try and get along. One day you two are gonna really each other and I will not be with you to help. I know you two love each other, can ya'll reach down find that love and hold on to it, cherish it, and express it?"

"Yes daddy," Cat said hugging her dad then her brother, "I love you, Eddy."

"I love you, too, Cathy," he hugging her tightly.

"Good. Now let's go support your mom in her opera."

"Okay," the both raced to the eccentric.

Catherine and Edward made it to the box first. Erik came in two minutes later. The kids were seated three rows back where they knew their dad loved to sit. He locked the door and then went to sit with his kids.

"Dad?" Catherine whispered tugging on her dad's sleeve.

"Yes, Cat?"

"Edward and I were wondering if we could meet mommy in the Prima Dona room like you used to."

Erik chuckled softly at his kids, "Of course."

The opera began with Darrell (the new leading male) looking for a bride. His mother (played by Meg) was putting a princess trial to see if she was really a princess. Of course she failed Winifred (played by Christine) enters dripping wet from having fallen in the mote. The queen did not like her, but the prince loved her. At intermission the kids talked about the first act and teased their dad about how he was in love with their mom's voice. The rest of the opera was funny. It got more and more hilarious with each act. Catherine pretending to be the queen and the princess while Edward tried to be the prince. As the curtain fell Catherine and Edward jumped up and down waiting for their dad to unlock the door, and raced down the secret passage to the dressing room. When they enter, they hear Christine talking, but not to Meg. The voice that replies is non-other than Raoul. Erik grabbed his kids and hid in cause they came in.


	5. Chapter 4: Raoul!

**A/N: I dont remember if Raoul had a aunt in the book...I think I remember his brother. Anyway I think most of us agree he's to much of a pansy to have come up with that plot so some one else needed the credit for it. Anyway dont own the Phantom of the Opera or its characters...the honor goes to Gaston Laaroux first followed but many others. Please review and I hope you enjoy. I will try and update soon. **

Chapter 4: Raoul!

When the curtain fell Madame Giry brought Christine a rose and note. She smiled before walking farther backstage.

'Dear Love,

You sounded wonderful as always. Hmmmm...I still love you voice. The kids what to meet you in your dressing room. You should have seen them trying to act out the opera with you. Anyway

we will see you afterward.

Love,

O.G., Catherine, and Edward

Christine chuckles putting away the letter, "Meg, Madame Giry, I will see you all downstairs. The kids want to meet me in my dressing room."

As she walks away she bumps into none other that Raoul and Phillip de Changy.

"Oh I'm sorry." Christine said looking up and gasping, "Raoul?"

Phillip smiles shyly, "Do you know where Meg is, Christine?"

"Yea, she's still backstage, Phillip," Christine watched Raoul's older brother run off toward the dancers area. "What are you doing back here?"

"I cam to see you."

"Really. Why?"

"It's been six years and you still look the same. I guess he's still holding you hostage?"

"No, actually we're married with two kids. I have and love my family."

"But you miss me." As an after thought he added, "I know you do."

Christine folds her arms over her chest, "Well yes, you were always there for me. You were my best friend."

"Then let's go. He's not here to stop you and if he tries I'll get the police. We can finally be together, happily, and peacefully. Come on Christine. You don't have to worry about your clothes, I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe." Looking at what she had on Raoul added, "Looks like you need one. You and Meg can even be sister-in-laws. Phillip is going to propose to her. We could have a double wedding, Little Lottie."

"I chose the phantom six years ago and I choose the phantom now, six years later. We're married and I can't hurt him like that."

"Fine, I think you're making a big mistake, but I wont force you. No, you'll return to me. I still love you, Little Lotte," Raoul turns and walks off leaving Christine standing outside the Prima Dona room quizzically and uneasy.

Christine watched Raoul head over to his aunt, _This cannot be good. The last time she interfered in his affairs Raoul did something stupid making a fool out of himself. Who's at stake this time? _Christine shook her head and walked into the room pushing all events of what just happened out of her mind for the time being.

"Mommy!" Edward and Catherine raced from Erik to Christine.

She bent down to hug her kids, "Hey you two?" Looking up at Erik she asked, "How much did you here?"

"All of it. Thank you for choosing me again, but are you with me now because you love me and want to be with me or because we have children together?"

Christine stood and walked over to her husband wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair, "I'm with you because I love you and I love our kids." She kissed him, "And if given the chance or choice I'd choose you again."

"Mommy?" Catherine hugged on Christine's skirts, "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Raoul?"

"He's an old friend, nothing more. I haven't seen him in six years.'

Edward looked at Erik, "You and mommy still together, right?"

Erik and Christine picked up the kids and headed back home, "Yes we're still together. We are and will always be a family. Now let's go home.'

Unbeknown to any of them Raoul had been outside the door with his aunt and they had heard the whole thing.

"Raoul, you have to get those kids if you want her back."

"There children, aunty."

"I didn't say kill them, just hold them hostage. And give her the choice, he gave her. Her kids in exchange for a life with you, or stay with him but lose her children."

"Will it work?" Raoul looked at his aunt.

She smiled, "Just do what I tell you."


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting RaoulAgain

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. With school and work I havent had much time. I promise to try and do better. Hopefully it wont take so long to up date again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

Chapter 5: Meeting Raoul

Erik had given her and the kids' money to go shopping the day after the opera was over as a reward for Christine's success and to give them a chance to get out. Since Erik was not going out with them, Meg said she would. They went clothes shopping first. They got Christine a few dresses, Cat a few dresses, two coats, and three pairs of shoes. After that they went shopping for Erik and Edward. While shopping they ran into Raoul.

"Christine! Christine!" Raoul ran up from across the store.

"Hey Raoul, "Christine said pulling her kids to her.

"Raoul," Meg said looking him in the eye smiling.

"These must be the two kids you spoke so highly of." Raoul knelt down in from of them, "You look just like your mother."

Catherine looked up at Christine, and Edward just glared up at Raoul.

"This is Catherine; she's five," Christine smiled down at her daughter before kneeling Edward in the back, "and this is Edward; he is five."

"They're so lovely," Raoul smiled. "What are you doing in the men's store?"

"Oh just getting a few articles of clothing for Edward and my husband."

"Well we should go out one day and catch up."

"Raoul, I told you I'm married and a mother. I don't have time nor can I."

"I'm not asking for a date, Christine, just dinner."

"We'll see," Christine said looking down at Catherine who was tugging on her sleeve. "Yes, Catherine."

"Can we go to the bookstore?" Catherine asked timidly.

"And then go home," Edward added, "I'm getting hungry."

"Ok." Christine turns to go check out. "Let's go pay for this. We'll go to the bookstore tomorrow. How about that?"

"Okay. We bout to get some food." Edward cheered and Catherine sang.

Come on you two," Meg grabbed both little hands heading out the door.

"See you later, Raoul," Christine nodded following them.

Phillip walked after they left, "Raoul, don't do this."

"Why? I want her back. I love her and he stole her. Those should have been our kids, not his, Phillip."

Philip sighed, "Raoul, think this through. Last time you listed to 'aunty dearest' you did something completely stupid."

"Oh well…"

"This is just as stupid, Raoul. You're kidnapping her kids."

"Shut up, Phillip! You'd do it if this were Meg."

"No, I wouldn't. I love Meg enough that if she found someone else, I'd let her go. It'll hurt but I would move on. Something you need to do."

"That's you not me. I will go on with this plan."

"It will backfire," Phillip stated and walked out.

"Daddy!" Catherine ran and jumped on the organ bench.

"Hey baby girl," he hugged her. "What did you guys get. Did you go by the bookstore?"

"No, mommy said we can go tomorrow," Catherine bubbled.

"Go show daddy what you got," Christine laughed.

After that, all four ate lunch and then put the kids down for a nap.

"What is it, Christine?" He asked her sitting on their bed next to her.

"We ran into Raoul today." Christine laid her head on Erik's shoulder, "I think he's up to something. Edward is definitely you child. He just looked at Raoul and stood protectively by his little sister."

"Well he is my son." Erik pulled Christine tighter, "He didn't by anything, did he?"

"No, not today, but if he's listening to his aunt who knows what he'll do. Last time he listed to her, he did something stupid and made a fool of himself in the process."

"Well if he messes with our kids he will pay," Erik stated coolly. Feeling Christine stiffen slightly be smiles and stroked her hair. "I won't kill him. However, it is my duty to protect my wife and kids."

"I know," she said kissing him, "and I love you for it."

**A/N: Please review. I wont write this at the end of each chapter, but please try and remember to review. Thank you. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Bookstores

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

Chapter 6: Bookstores

Christine woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Getting out of bed she found Erik in the kitchen cooking.

"What do I owe this surprise?" Christine asked leaning her head on Erik's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nothing, Mon Angel," Erik said his pet name for her.

Hearing footsteps, Christine pulls back from Erik, "Company? This early in the morning?"

Catherine and Edward must have heard the footsteps too, cuz they came running out the room screaming, "UNCLE NADIE!"

"Nadir, what are you doing here?" Christine walks out the kitchen holding five plates for all of them.

"Didn't Erik tell you, Mrs. Daea…"Nadir smirked calling Christine by her maiden name (no one know Erik's name in the movie and this is based heavily on the movie).

"Don't call me that. No one does," Christine counters.

"Christine, dear, didn't Erik tell you why I'm here or that I was coming over?"

"No, he didn't." Christine walks back into the kitchen, "Erik, love, why is Nadir here? Not for a mere visit, I'm sure you would have told me if that were the case."

"Uncle Nadir come sit here in the middle," Edward said.

"I'm gonna sit here and you sit next to Catherine across from me ok, Edward?"

"Ok."

"Erik, my dear friend, you didn't tell Christine that I was escorting her and the kids to the bookstore?"

Erik muttered bringing out breakfast, "No, I haven't had time."

Christine commented, "Well at least some on is coming."

At the bookstore, the kids stuck close to Christine and Nadir. They went from store to store looking at different books. Catherine, like her father, loved reading and thoroughly enjoyed herself. By lunch time, Nadir decided to treat them. They went to a little café in the middle of town. Nadir went to get drinks while they found seats.

"Has Erik decided what to do with the house?" Nadir asked walking up with drinks.

"Yea, we're using it as a vacation house," Christine answered.

"That's good. So what's this I hear of Raoul being back?"

"Erik really does tell you everything."

"Not everything, Christine. Just what he needs me to know in order to help him."

Edward speaks up, "I don't like him."

Catherine agrees, "Neither do I. He trying to get mommy to leave daddy."

"No he's not," Christine told them before telling Nadir. "I wouldn't put it past him to try. His aunt is up to something and the last time she involved herself in his affairs, Raoul came out looking stupid."

"When did he show up again?" Nadir look up.

"After the opera opening night," Catherine answered.

"And again yesterday," Edward growled. "Raoul needs to leave us alone. We're all happy."

"He did show up backstage after the opera and yesterday in the men clothing store, but we can't really say he is stalking me. I mean Phillip was with Raoul opening night looking for Meg and you know how shy Phillip can be, Raoul was probably there as 'protection'. Yesterday we were in the men's clothing store shopping for Edward and Erik so again he wasn't out of place."

"Well you know Erik," Nadir commented. "He gets very protective especially now that you're his wife and he has two kids."

"I know, Nadir."


	8. Chapter 7: Edward, Catherine Kidnapped!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

Chapter 7: Edward and Catherine Kidnapped

After lunch Christine, Edward, Catherine, and Nadir head for Catherine's favorite bookstore. Silently, Raoul left too. Phillip decided not to follow because if Raoul took the kids he wanted nothing to do with it. They all walked quietly until Catherine announces running off, "Momma, going to the kids area."

"Me too," Edward afterward.

"Wait guys come back here," Christine called after them.

"I'll go get them," Nadir took off after the kids.

Edward and Catherin continued running for the kids department with Nadir not far behind. Nadir yelled out, catching Raoul's attention but instead of stopping Raoul turned and ran. By the time Nadir go to the bookstore door, Raoul had the kids in his family carriage and was gone.

"Damn!" Nadir yelled before going back in to get Christine. On his way to Christine, he finds Catherine's favorite doll that had been a birthday present from Erik and the compass he himself had given Edward. Pocketing the items he ran to find Christine, "We have to get you home."

"Nadir, what is it? You're flushed and out of breath. You been running? Where are my children?" Christine began to panic.

"Raoul took them I called out to him, but he started running faster. By the time I got outside he was gone."

"Damn it. Erik is going to be pissed."

"We better go tell him now."

Phillip was at the De Changy Manor when his brother and aunt arrived home with Christine's kids. Both children were knocked out. Two of the maids came and took Edward and Catherine to a guest room and left to away further orders.

"Are you insane?" Phillip yelled at Raoul. "You kidnapped their children! The Phantom…if that is who she is married to…is not going to take this well!"

"It doesn't make since now, but it will," Raoul smiled.

"And how do you plan to manage that?"

Their aunt walked in, "Quite simple she's gonna want her children back. All she has to do is leave this 'Phantom' for Raoul and they're all his. Of course, she 'll probably gonna want them, so they get to remain here with us."

" This is not going to make her or this kids like either of you," Phillip stormed out the room headed for the room the kids were in. Knocking softly, Phillip walks in to see both kids awake.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Edward got off the bed and stood in front of his sister protectively.

"Edward, wait. I don't think he's Raoul," Catherine whispered.

Phillip closed the door and knelt in front of them, "I'm not Raoul. I'm his older brother, Phillip."

"I've heard of you. Aunt Meg talks about you a lot," Catherine nodded.

"I love Meg, a lot, but…"

Edward declared, "If she knew you were holding us hostage she wouldn't like you no more."

"But I'm not. I think my brother is crazy for this. Christine got to be worried sick and you father…well I don't want to meet him right now."

" Why did he do it?" Catherine asked.

"He thinks that by kidnapping you it'll make Christine take him back."

"Fat chance of that," Edward retorted. "Mommy loves us and daddy. He just make her angry."

" I agree. What are your names? Meg never told me."

"I'm Catherine and I'm four. Edward is 5."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna see Meg tonight. I'll talk to her. I want to get you guys with your mom and dad soon." Phillip promised.

Both kids jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you, Uncle Phillip."

"No problem."


	9. Chapter 8: Erik Angry? Understatment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

Chapter 8: Erik Angry? Understatement

Erik was on the organ when Christine and Nadir come running in the house out of breath.

Erik turns around and looks at Christine concerned, "What's wrong?" Why are you two out of breath? Where are my children?" This last question was directed at Nadir.

"How do I put this…" Nadir smiles nervously.

"Out with it, Nadir!" Erik growls.

"Raoul kidnapped C-Catherine and E-Edward," Christine explained. "I'm sorry, Erik."

"HE WHAT?" Erik stood up walking toward them. "WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ME SENDING THEM WITH YOU IF YOU WEREN'T GONNA DO YOU JOB, NADIR! ONE REQUEST, NADIR, ONE! PROTECT MY WIFE AND KIDS AND YOU CANT EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!"

Christine shrank backwards a little, "Erik?"

"WHAT!" Realizing it was Christine who spoke, he apologized, "I'm sorry, love. What were you gonna say?"

"It wasn't Nadir's fault. Edward and Catherine ran towards the kids department. Before I could take off after then Nadir ran."

"While I was chasing them Raoul came out of nowhere and took them. I yelled, but that made him run faster, by the time I got outside Raoul's carriage was pulling off."

"My kids…" Erik groaned in his hands.

"Erik," Nadir reaches in his pocket. "Here's the doll you gave Catherine for her birthday and the compass I gave Edward."

Erik grabbed the stuff and nodded, "RAOUL WILL PAY! HE'S MESSED WITH MY FAMILY! I WON'T HAVE THAT!"

"I'll help," Nadir said.

"So will I, "Catherine hugged Erik.

Erik stated, "No you won't."

"But…"

"I agree with Erik. No Christine. For all we know Raoul could be using this as a way to get you back."

That night Phillip came over along with Meg to unfair Erik and Christine of what he knew.

"Meg," Christine was shocked to see her best friend, "what are you doing here and why is Phillip with you?"

"I need to talk to you and Erik, Christine. It's important. It has to do with Edward and Catherine," Phillip spoke up.

"Come in, come in." Christine ushered them into the main room.

Erik walks out and mistook Phillip for Raoul, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY KIDS AND THEN SHOW UP AT MY HOUSE!"

"Erik, it's not Raoul, it's his brother Phillip."

Meg tipped out, "I'm gonna go wait with Nadir."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Erik growled.

"I've seen Edward and Catherine. For a five year old your son has boldness and spunk. He stood up to me like a man. Anyway that's not what I'm here about. I don't agree with Raoul taking the kids and his reasoning on why, I think is just as crazy, although that's what happens when he listens to our aunt. Raoul of course will be sending a letter or ransom soon. I promised the kids to get them back here fast. What do you want me to do?"

"So you actually side with us?" Erik asked looking suspicious.

Phillip nodded.

"Ok, well act like you didn't come to us. Give my daughter her doll and Edward the compass that should be enough to convince them you saw us. Keep us updated through Meg. Be careful not to get caught."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Erik."

"Have a good evening." Erik walked out.


	10. Chapter 9: Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

Chapter 9: Why?

Edward and Catherine were at the house waiting for Phillip to come back. He said he had to go see Meg and that he would try to go see their parents while they were out. Around dinner time a servant came and got them dressed and took them to the dining area.

Raoul sat at the head of the table, and Aunt Macy sat on his left. They took seats on Raoul's right.

"What's the point of kidnapping us if you're gonna be nice to us? It goes against the "hostage" rule," Edward shot.

"We want you to be comfortable. You're kids," Macy said. Looking at Catherine, who was eyeing her food, she comments icily, "It's not poisoned, Madame."

"I wouldn't harm you. You're Christine's children," Raoul state.

"But you kidnapped us…of course…that makes sense," Catherine mutters.

Raoul started, but stopped, "I love her…"

"Just cooperate and you'll go home," Macy stated coolly then smiled.

Edward and Catherine looked at each other and the nodded solemnly.

The rest of dinner was quiet; they ate and went back to their room. Both children were tired from earlier.

Around nine or ten Phillip came home and snuck in the room that Edward and Catherine occupied.

"Edward, Catherine, wake up its Phillip," Phillip whispered.

"Phillip?" Catherine asked groggily.

"Did you see mom or dad?" Edward whispered.

"Yes I did and he told me to give you these," Phillip reached in his pocket for the doll and compass. "He said that you will probably be missing them."

"My doll," Catherine squeaked. "He found my doll."

Edward picked up his compose and opened it, "Nadir must have bring them home when we dropped them. Phillip wasn't there to get them."

"What did Daddy say?" Catherine asked.

"You must be daddy's little girl?" Phillip smiled.

"Yea," Catherine giggle, "and Edward is a mommy's boy."

Edward growled at his sister, sounding much like a young Erik.

Phillip smiled at them, "Anyway, your dad is angry and that may be an understatement. He mistook me for Raoul, thankfully Christine was there. He wants me to keep an eye on you two. I will also be passing information back and forth through Meg. I was instructed to act like I'm not in contact with them so we have to wait for Raoul or your dad to make the first move."

"I hope Raoul does," Catherine mutters.

"Mom's there, Cat. Dad won't do nothing rash."

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Phillip hugged them tight, kissing each on the top of their heads, "We will get you home."


	11. Chapter 10: Work? Cool!

Chapter 10: Work? Cool!

The next morning one of the servants came to dress Edward and Catherine. However, Catherine had the grand idea of helping the servants after breakfast until lunch.

"Can I help? Can I help?"

"No, Miss Catherine."

"Pleeeeasssse?"

"If you want her to shut up," Edward laughed, "you gonna have to let her."

"Every morning from breakfast til lunch," Catherine bubbled. "After lunch I'll find something else to do."

"Fine, Miss Catherine, but we cannot let Monsieur Raoul or Monsieur Phillip, or Madame Macy find out."

Phillip looked at Edward then shrugged, "If she wants to fine, but you're right don't let Aunt Macy or Raoul find out?"

For a week Catherine helped the servants from breakfast until lunch and then read in the library til dinner. Saturday she stumbled across the piano room, she took her shoes and socks as not to mess up the carpet and went and set on the bench. She marveled at the beauty of the piano. After dinner Saturday, Catherine ran into Phillip's study where Phillip was reading and Edward was playing.

"Edward they have a piano."

Edward looked up, "Really, a real piano?"

"You guys act like you've never seen a piano."

"The opera house has one, but I don't see it too often. Daddy has an organ but not a piano," Catherine explained excitedly.

"I wanna learn how to play piano."

"Come on, I play a little," Phillip led them out the study.

"Wow its beautiful," Edward murmured.

Phillip sat down, one child on either side. He began to play a song from 'Faust'. It was a song the two of them new and Catherine began to sing the leading soprano's part.

Phillip looked at her amazed when he finished playing, "Wow, Catherine, you have a lovely voice, just like your mom."

"Thank you."

"Edward, if you want I can teach you piano after dinner for an hour or two while she signs."

Both kids nodded vigorously.

"Ok we have a deal. As for now I have to go meet with Meg. Anything you want passed to your parents."

"Can you tell them about schedule?" Catherine asked.

"Of course."

"Ok. Tell them we love them and miss them too," Edward said.

"I will," Phillip and escorted them back to their room.


	12. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hi everyone. I am so sorry for not having updated my fanfic in so long. I haven't forgotten but between switching schools, work, finals, basic training and moving, I haven't had time to update or even be near my story. Hopefully, my stories will be unpacked sometime within the next couple of weeks. I will try and update it as soon as I get the stories in my hands. Praying that my stories come in the mail next week. With the hurricane coming mail has been slightly stopped. As soon as i got my stories I will update for you all. I am so sorry about the wait.


	13. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Hey guys it's me. Yes I know it's been a very long while since I updated this story. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. At first I lost the story only to find it at my mother in law's house, I've moved twice, gotten married and started school. Hopefully I won't have any more disruptions for you. Here are the next couple of chapters for you. Remember to review please.


	14. Chapter 11: Ransom

Chapter 11: Ransoms

**A/N: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I only own Catherine and Edward. Remember to review please.**

Erik played the organ as Christine stood behind him singing. Phillip had come the day before to inform them that he had seen their children. Erik knew a ransom was coming, but he also knew Christine could read his mood and body posture easily, so he kept calm.

Nadir knocked on the door, "Erik, Christine, Meg is here with a ransom."

"We're coming," Erik growls.

Christine rubbed his shoulders, "Calm down. It's Meg not Raoul. Here put your mask on if you want, but don't do anything rash, please. Phillip said he will help get them. Let's just see what Raoul is proposing."

Erik nodded and placed the mask on his face, "Let's go."

Christine walked with Erik rubbing his upper arm the whole way. Once he sat, she sat on the arm of his chair.

"I didn't catch you all at bad time, did I?" Meg asked eyeing Erik.

"No," Christine said as Nadir walked out with refreshments.

"Phillip said he'll have you an update in about a week, but as of right now here is the ransom from Raoul." Turning to Nadir, "Edward and Catherine both said thank you for bringing the doll and compass home. They were very happy to receive them back last night."

Erik nodded reading the ransom not; Christine read too over Erik's shoulder…well arm.

Dear Christine,

I know you miss your kids and you want them back. I also know you know I didn't come

up with this on my own and that my aunt did. However, I completely agree with her. We

won't harm them because they're children. In fact, we're treating them as if their guest.

We will gladly give them back, but we don't think we will have to. In order for your

children to return to their father, you have to leave him for me. I love you and I know

you love me, but you're just scared to leave him. He can't hurt you and I'm willing to get

paperwork for me to adopt the kids that way we can be a family. What do you say?

Follow your heart and return me?

Love,

Raoul

Erik's fists clenched tightly as he through the ransom note to Nadir and Meg, "IS HE FOR REAL! HE'S HOLDING OUR CHILDREN HOSTAGE IN ORDER TO GET YOU BACK! MAKE YOU CHOICE CHRISTINE! ME OR HIM! I'LL EVEN GIVE…!"

"Hush, Erik," Christine covered his mouth with her hand, "I chose you six years ago, and I choose you now, six years later. We have a four and five year old together. I'm not leaving you or them. This is my family. I love you."

Erik sighed against her hand and nodded making Christine smile and move her hand. Once her hand was gone he asked Meg vehemently, "Have you or Phillip read that?"

"No neither of us," Meg said red with anger taking the note from Nadir. "He can't do this. I'm showing this to Phillip when I see him. We have to stop Raoul. I've never see Christine happier than when she is with you."

"This boy is a fool," Nadir commented shaking his head.

Christine was stroking Erik's hair softly, "Meg you need to go. Erik is quite angry right now. I'll be up later if he'll let me."

"IF I LET YOU?! I'M NOT YOUR KEEPER CHRISTINE BUT YOUR HUSBAND!"

"That is not what I meant."

"I'm gonna go now," Meg fled the room.

Nadir followed, "I'll escort you to the door."


	15. Authors Note 3

Sorry to all of you who have been reading my story for awhile. So much has happened since I last updated that has prevented me from updating. Now that I have a computer, as long as I can get to wifi, I can update more often. Not making any promises; however, I will try and update at least once a week. Anyway working on getting the next chapter up in about an hour. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	16. Chapter 12: Updates

**Author's Note: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or its characters. I only own the twins, whom I created and the story plot.**

Chapter 12: Updates

A week after the ransom note, Meg came back with a follow up from Phillip. Erik was doing better, and he and Christine seemed to be ok too. He wasn't letting her out of his sight much, but everyone understood why.

Meg bustled in, "Good news from Phillip. He didn't sent a letter, but he did send one from the munchkins."

Erik looked up and held out his hand. Opening the letter he read it out loud, "Dear Daddy and Mommy, its Catherine and Edward. We miss you and love you. Phillip talks to us every night. They have a piano, did you know? And Phillip is teaching Edward to play. That ok right? I get to sing while they play. Raoul and 'Aunt May' are nice, but I don't like them because they won't let us come home. Edward don't like em either. Uncle Phillip, we like. He trying to get us home. Well Uncle Phillip got stuff to do, so I stop talking so he can stop writing. Love and miss you, Catherine and Edward."

Everyone laughed. Erik spoke first, "That sounds like my little Catherine. Did Phillip have anything to say?"

Nodding Meg answers, "He said that Edward and Catherine found things to do to occupy their time. Edward helps him in the study after breakfast til lunch, while Catherine helps the servants. After lunch Macy or Raoul takes them to town or try to do something with them for about two or three hours. And the remaining three to four hours before dinner, Edward and Catherine stay in the library with him. After dinner they go to the music room and sing and play the piano until they get tired. Afterward that's when he retires to his study to get ready to meet me. When he gets back home he'll talk to them a little while before letting them go back to sleep and retiring himself. By the way, Erik, Phillip wants to know if it's ok for him to teach Edward piano. Although all he knows is the basics and a few songs."

"I have no problem with that," Erik nodded.

"So has he asked you, yet?" Christine asked excited.

"Oh yea." Meg blushed, "Phillip proposed last night. Of course I said yes. Phillip was wandering since we're getting married will he still be able to see the kids? They call him Uncle already."

"Of course he can still see the kids. That also goes without saying I have to wear my mask around him."

"No objection, there," Meg agrees.

Erik looks down at his wife, "Christine, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet."

"I miss them is all? I'm happy Phillip is watching them. Erik did you still need me?"

"No, what is it?"

"Nothing," Christine mutters leaving the room.

Meg watches her friend go, "I have one last question before I leave. Phillip wants to know do you want to meet in order to figure the next move."

"Tell him a week from today," Erik replies looking over his shoulder after Christine.

"Go talk to her. She needs you right now. I can show myself out," Meg smiles sadly and leaves.


	17. Chapter 13: Trouble

**Author's Note: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or its characters. I only own the twins, whom I created and the story plot.**

Chapter 13: Trouble

The next morning breakfast, Catherine changes into her work clothes and went down to the servant's room. One of the maids had Catherine help her in the library. However, neither of them knew Raoul was reading in there this morning instead of his study or his room like he normally did. The maid went to one side and stated and Catherine went unknowingly to Raoul's side. Not paying attention, Catherine began to sing as she cleaned. Raoul looked up to see Catherine was the source of the singing.

"Catherine, come here please," Raoul commanded.

Catherine looked up, turned around and walked slowly over, "yes sir?"

"What are you doing?"

"Passing by my time."

"You're a lady not a maid."

"So? I like this."

"You don't clean."

"I help mama clean at home."

"WHAT?! You mom…Christine cleans?"

"Cooks too."

"Not here. You will not clean here," Raoul storms to the out.

Amanda looks up as Raoul storms in looking furious, "Pardon Monsieur?"

"Don't pardon monsieur me, women?! Catherine is a lady not a servant girl."

"But she asked."

"Then you should have said no!"

"I did, she begged."

Raoul raised his hand to hit her, but Catherine ran in between, "DON'T HIT HER!"

"MOVE, CATHERINE!"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"YOU WILL NOT HIT HER. LEARN MANNERS. MY DADDY SAY A REAL MAN DO NOT HIT WOMEN!" Catherine yelled at her top of her lungs, glaring up at Raoul with all of her four year old intensity.

"You were saved by a four year old. I won't punish you alone. All of you have extra work with no help from Catherine. I expect it to be done in one hour and lunch as usual."

"But…"Catherine started but her mouth was covered by Amanda.

"No, Raoul is right."

"But…"

"I should have stood my ground. I shouldn't have let you help. I'm not mad and the others won't be either. If anyone, Raoul is who the anger will be directed at. Even though no one was too happy with you helping, they were glad to let you because you wanted too. If only we had more like you and your family. Go before Raoul comes back." Amanda hugs Catherine.

"Ok. Bye Miss Amanda."

Catherine ran to find Phillip and Edward, "You guys, Raoul is giving the servants more chores because I was helping."

"Where were you? They should have known better than to have you in Raoul's office or rooms," Phillip stated.

"We were in the library."

"Ok. The only thing I can think of is that he was tipped off or was doing a surprise inspection."

"But Cat loves cleaning," Edward pointed out.

"It's ok. We'll find something else to do in the morning," Phillip suggests.

The twins nod, "Ok."


	18. Chapter 14: Warnings

**Author's Note: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or its characters. I only own the twins, whom I created and the story plot.**

Chapter 14: Warnings

The day before Philip was to meet with Erik, he finds out from his brother that he is going to meet with Erik too, for the choice.

"Phillip, I need you to give this to Meg," Raoul hands him a note.

"What is it?"

"I plan on meeting with Erik tomorrow. Of course I won't tell you all I have planned, that way you won't tell Meg and she can't warn them."

"Raoul, don't do anything stupid. I still say let her be happy and try and be friends like you used to be."

"GO! And he'd better be there at 4pm."

"He's not going to agree to your terms."

"He will if he wants his kids back."

"It's a lose lose situation for him and bittersweet even for you."

"Either way, I win. Now go."

"Leaving," Phillip turned and walked out.

Christine was bringing out lunch to Nadir and Erik when Meg rushed in to the house.

"We have an issue," Meg begins.

"You want lunch?" Christine offers

"Yea sure but hurry," Meg replies sitting down.

Christine was back within 5 minutes. Handing Meg a plate, she goes to sit with Erik, "What's wrong Meg?"

Meg looked dead at Erik, "Raoul want your choice tomorrow at 4 pm."

"WHAT?!" Christine yells.

"Did I forget to mention he said in person," Meg hands Erik the note.

Phantom or Opera Ghost,

I demand you answer tomorrow, 4pm prompt at eh La Italia down the street from the Populaire. Bring Christine with you, she's the one to make the choice. Anyway the reservation will be under my name: De Changy. Your kids are fine and I may even bring them with me. It's up to them. They may not want to come. They like it here. Anyway until tomorrow.

Raoul

Erik closed the note and tossed it aside, "Fine, I'll be there."

Meg looked surprised, "You're taking this well."

"Don't say anything," Christine shook her head, "this just means he will be in a rage after you leave."

Nadir spoke this time, "Better yet, Christine, go upstairs with Meg. Come back for dinner. I should have Erik back to normal or at least calm by then."

"Ok," Christine got up.

Erik grabs her wrist, "Christine, don't fear please."

"I don't. What if Meg and Madame Giry spend the night."

Erik nodded kissing her hand before letting her go, "I love you, Mon angel."

"I know you do. I love you too, Erik."

Edward and Catherine were in there room talk when Raoul walk in.

"You two get to see your parents tomorrow," Raoul smiles.

"We're going home?" Catherine asked.

"That's up to your father," Raoul got up. "Get some rest for tomorrow. We'll even let you sleep in some."

"I don't like you," Edward mutters.

"Yea well get over it," Raoul shrugs. "Goodnight."


End file.
